five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at BB's
Five Nights at BB's is a game developed by Git Gud Games. It is a Five Nights at Freddy's spin-off, and is a sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The storyline revolves around BB building his own pizzeria out of the wreckage of Fazbear's Fright, and you must work as a security guard for a week there. The game is infamous for it's nearly impossible difficulty level. Plot "Welcome to Balloon Boy's Pizzeria, an all-new place of fun and excitement that is not associated with Fazbear Entertainment in any way! Watch BB's amazing band perform on stage, eat some delicious pizza, play games and receive prizes from the Puppet, and meet Foxy in Pirate Cove! Yet beneath the innocent exterior, the restaurant holds a dark secret. At night, the child-friendly animatronics turn into the most annoying killers ever. Working there as a security guard, will you be able to survive the week?" Animatronics * Enragement BB * Enragement Puppet * Enragement Foxy * Enragement Toy Bonnie * Enragement Toy Chica * Enragement Springtrap More coming soon! Nights Night 1 Phone Call Coming soon! Gameplay and Strategy Despite being the first night, the game is already very hard to play. BB leaves his location on the Show Stage at 1 AM, and if precautionary measures aren't taken, he will enter the office at around 3 AM, disabling your flashlight. To stop this from happening, the player will need to use the vent cameras to check if he is on his way. If he appears in the closest vent to the office, the player must immediately use the audio function. Unlike in the third official game, instead of attracting the target to the room where the sound is played, it instead scares away BB. However, errors can occur, rendering the flashlight temporarily useless. Foxy starts moving from Pirate Cove at 2 AM, and would normally reach the office at 5 AM, although if BB is already in the office, that means Foxy is not far behind. If Foxy appears in the left blind spot, then you will need to use the flashlight on him. Animatronics Active: Enragement BB (AI = 10), Enragement Foxy (AI = 5) Night 2 Phone Call Coming soon! Gameplay and Strategy The first night may have been difficult, but the next is even more so. BB will leave the Show Stage sometime between 12 AM and 1 AM, and can move to the office much more quickly now. The playermust stay on their guard, using the same strategy from before. Foxy will leave Pirate Cove at 1 AM, and since BB has a higher chance of getting to the office, so does Foxy. A new mechanic added is the Puppet. Every now and again the player must check that the music box is wound up, or else the Puppet will leave the room and kill them. Animatronics Active: Enragement BB (AI = 12), Enragement Foxy (AI = 8), Enragement Puppet (AI = 5) Category:Games